<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're my mornings, afternoons and evenings but all I can say is oh, fuck by handholdinglion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389551">you're my mornings, afternoons and evenings but all I can say is oh, fuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/handholdinglion/pseuds/handholdinglion'>handholdinglion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In another time, what could we have been? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, First Time, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/handholdinglion/pseuds/handholdinglion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The witcher huffs softly, holding Jaskier’s gaze as long as he could before he flicks his focus away, unease shifting in his chest. He is thankful for the leather shield between the poet's palm and his fast beating heart, lest it give the swirling tempest of his own emotions away.</p><p>It’s the best ‘okay’ the bard is going to get and he knows it. </p><p>...but Geralt’s eyes flick back in time to watch as something broken makes its way through those pretty blue eyes before it tucks itself away once more. Fuck.</p><p>or</p><p>Geralt finally figures out he loves his bard</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In another time, what could we have been? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're my mornings, afternoons and evenings but all I can say is oh, fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a repost of a twit-fic I wrote a few months ago, with a few little changes!</p><p>This is the first story posted in my Valentines series, which with contain little fics with Geralt and Jaskier going on dates or getting together in the various stories/verses I am working on &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s just a Katakan, nothing he hadn’t bested countless times before and undoubtedly something that he will come to face again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt knows this, and though he has been trying to explain this simple fact to Jaskier since he’d returned from a days investigation around Novigrad, the bard won’t cease his anxious pattering around their rented room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True, fighting the vampire at night meant the creature would be more powerful than Geralt usually preferred them to be. But the location of this contract meant that he couldn’t exactly fight this usually manipulative foe in the middle of the day when the city was at its busiest. All of this combined with the Katakan's habit of hunting down said city’s defenseless citizens in the dark of night left the witcher with little choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But this is just silly Geralt, you are going against your own uh... code! Yes your own code! In that little book you have it says ‘best not to fight them at night’ in your own hand Geralt! And you don’t even know what this uh... “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katakan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you Geralt, Katakan looks like! What if-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite decades of fighting experience the witcher finds his companion’s growing anxiety starting to get to him. The sound of a fast beating heart mixed with the cloying anxious scent steadily filling the room was worming its way under Geralt’s skin despite his best efforts to remain unaffected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless of how inconvenient Jaskier’s deafening concern was, Geralt could certainly understand the bard’s reasoning. The last contract he’d completed had left him immobile and bleeding out in the swamps just outside of Ursten. Though Geralt knew he would have survived to make it back to Jaskier, who was awaiting the witcher's return, without said bard's intervention, Geralt was certainly grateful that the bard had left the safety of the inn and stumbled upon him when he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the Witcher’s apparent need for recuperation and dwindling medical supplies that had prompted Jaskier's insistence that they head into the large city, rather than around it, though Geralt assumes the bard is now regretting that decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been forbidden from checking any of the notice boards they’d passed on their way in, but before he could distract the overly mothering bard and sneak past him to break this rule, a contract had come to him. And despite Jaskier’s loud protests against the fact, the bard knew that Geralt had to go out tonight and kill this beast before it hurt or murdered anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Witcher hummed softly as he took note of the dwindling light coming from the small window in their room before pushing up from the bed and walking over to the chair with his new repaired armor on. Jaskier follows him, his nervous rambling continuing even as he helps Geralt secure the buckles along his arms and shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even after almost fifteen years of travelling together, Geralt had not yet wrapped his head around the bard's obvious regard for his wellbeing, nor had he become accustomed to being on the receiving end of his full attention, which he tended to get when they were pressed together like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier, enough.” The witcher spoke quietly once the task was complete and watched as the bard's words tapered off, lute callused fingers running softly along the final buckle before flattening against Geralt's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be careful?” Jaskier whispered, head finally straightening out so their gazes could meet. Sharp, clear yellow met a soft, concerned blue. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witcher huffs softly, holding Jaskier’s gaze as long as he could before he flicks his focus away, unease shifting in his chest. He is thankful for the leather shield between the poet's palm and his fast beating heart, lest it give the swirling tempest of his own emotions away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the best ‘okay’ the bard is going to get and he knows it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...but Geralt’s eyes flick back in time to watch as something broken makes its way through those pretty blue eyes before it tucks itself away once more. <em>Fuck.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try.” Geralt flinches as the sound of his own voice breaking rattles through his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, he’s not good at this. Whatever this is. And he almost regrets it... until he catches the soft smile forming on Jaskier’s face. The first real smile he’s seen since he’d awoken in the bards arms, waist deep in that fucking swamp. The unease slithers through his chest once more, clogging up his throat as his eyes watch that smile widen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic suddenly swells in Geralt’s chest as he feels the bard exhale against his lips. He takes an abrupt step back, trying to put as much distance between them before he does something completely stupid. But lost in his panic, the witcher doesn’t pay attention to his surroundings and only manages to take one step before he bangs into the table and knocks his things to the floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier chuckles softly, stepping away from the panicking witcher and moving past him to clean up the mess behind him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So lost in his own thoughts, Geralt remains frozen in place as his thoughts race faster than he can catch them, things becoming clearer before shattering and remaking themselves moments later it’s- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt shakes his head, clearing his throat before turning to look out the window once more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, its dark out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't have time to figure these things out now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witcher turns to pick up his silver sword from the table only to find it carefully held out to him by the bard who watches fondly as Geralt secures the weapon to his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” Jaskier mutters softly, eyes looking up and down the witcher's body with a soft nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Geralt needs to leave before he listens to the thoughts in his head and stays in here with Jaskier rather than leaving to hunt the Katakan which is roaming the streets outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head once more and steps around the bard heading quickly towards the door. It’s simple he just needs to--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt! Aren’t you forgetting something?” he hears the bard’s chuckle and a sharp inhale of breath that could only have come from his own lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does he mean? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No </span>
  </em>
  <span>he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>but—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory of Jaskier’s breath against his lips causes a shiver to run up his spine and the wanting thoughts from earlier make a loud return, though this time he feels their pull more keenly, this time he feel like he might give in, he might--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt turns at the threshold of the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now, do it now! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s got to be quick before he backs out again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Witcher marches back towards Jaskier, whose eyes widen as they catch sight of the determined look on his Witcher’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh so slowly, </span>
  </em>
  <span>scarred hands lift to cup Jaskier’s smooth cheeks. One thumb brushing across a red cheekbone as Geralt moves closer to those soft, pink lips that have been plaguing his mind for longer than he cares to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss is deep and desperate from the start and Geralt isn’t sure if that was a conscious decision on his part or if Jaskier has been wanting, no- </span>
  <em>
    <span>needing</span>
  </em>
  <span> this for as long as he has. A loud moan falls from the bards lips and is quickly lost between them as Jaskier tries to move closer to his witcher. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oh, fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Geralt’s hands moves from Jaskier's cheek to thread through the hair at the back of his head, his leather gloves creaking softly with the movement as he uses the grip to deepen the kiss further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he releases Jaskier’s lips, allowing them both to catch their breath as he presses his forehead against the bard’s, a soft smile forming on Geralt’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh...” The scent of Jaskier’s embarrassment floods his nose as the bard begins to talk and Geralt pulls away quickly, a frown forming on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that that wasn’t wonderful Geralt! It was wonderful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> wonderful in fact, better than I’d imagined honestly, and quite unexpected but not unwanted, it was definitely wanted, very wanted! But uh...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt watches the bard’s face flush further and further as Jaskier continues to ramble, his own heart racing as his brain finally catches up with what he’d just done. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d kissed the bard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt was so lost in his own head, it took him a moment to notice that Jaskier was holding something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“and your </span>
  <em>
    <span>hair</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I would have definitely played with that so I just wanted you to know that that’s why I didn’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Jaskier understood the meaning of the confused bordering on desperate look his Witcher was giving him as sighed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant these, but thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meant these? what... oh “</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at the moon dust bomb and vial of black blood in the bards hands and growled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush now, here take these and we can talk about that </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span> kiss later!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt growls once more, thankful that his own cheeks can’t colour to match the vibrant red of Jaskier’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wait up.” He grumbled before turning and heading out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Geralt was angry that he’d put himself in this situation, but despite that, the Witcher was glad that it had helped him to put a name to the feeling that kept writhing in his chest whenever he looked at the bard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and he was also thankful for his enhanced hearing that picked out Jaskiers quiet, “I always do, <em>my love</em>” making said feeling in his chest grow bolder and brighter.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me over on <a href="https://twitter.com/handholdinglion">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>